plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Flower (PvZH)
Solar |Tribe = Flower Plant |Traits = Strikethrough |Abilities = Start of turn: Heal your Hero for 1 for each Flower. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = Dropped out of Kale University to practice natural medicine.}} Power Flower is a premium rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 5 to play, and has 3 /5 . It has the Strikethrough trait, and its ability heals the Plant Hero for 1 for each Flower plant on the field at the start of every turn until it is destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait: Strikethrough' *'Ability: Start of turn:' Heal your Hero for 1 for each Flower. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Dropped out of Kale University to practice natural medicine. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With While Power Flower has low strength compared to many other 5-sun cost plants, its health, Strikethrough trait, and ability, is what makes this plant very powerful. Power Flower's high health allows it to take a strong hit from a zombie, guaranteed it does not do more than 4 damage or have the Deadly trait, and fight back to possibly shoot another turn. Power Flower synergizes very well with Briar Rose, especially in a flower deck. While Power Flower can heal an immense amount of health each turn, Briar Rose pressures zombies with its ability. This plant also works well with Pepper M.D., as everytime Power Flower heals you, Pepper M.D. gains strength and health. However, if you are in a situation where you don't really need to heal, a cheaper alternative to this is Bloomerang, since it costs 1 less sun at the price of 2 less health. Against Power Flower has a lot of health and can provide some difficulty when dealing with it. Zombies with 5 strength or more should not have a problem destroying it. While in an ideal situation the zombie should survive the attack, it is worth noting that as Power Flower has Strikethrough, it will hit you either way. If Pepper M.D or Briar Rose is also on the field, consider taking them out first, as they are only going to become more powerful if left unharmed. Power Flower is immune to Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Rocket Science due to it having 3 strength. However, each class can deal with Power Flower in their own ways. Hearty heroes have Landscaper (Shrink Ray too in Rustbolt's case), which can lower Power Flower's strength, in turn making it susceptible to Rolling Stone and Weed Spray. Brainy heroes have Rocket Science to pressure the opponent into not boosting Power Flower's strength. Beastly heroes have instant-kill tricks like B-flat and Locust Swarm, as well as Nibble to lower its strength. Sneaky heroes have Deadly zombies. And finally, Crazy heroes can overwhelm it with sheer damage. Gallery PowerFlowerStats.png|Statistics PowerFlowerCard.png|Card Trivia *Of all the plants named Power Flower, it is the only one that is not a variant of the Sunflower. *The Kale University mentioned in its description is a portmanteau of the words "kale", a cabbage which is more closely related to wild cabbage than domestic cabbage, and "Yale University", a university founded in 1701. *It is the fifth plant to attack zombies using rainbows. The first is Shamrock, the second is Shamrockstar, the third is Magnifying Grass, and the fourth is Stuffy Flower. *It is the only plant with Strikethrough to have not originated from any previous Plants vs. Zombies game. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Flower cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants